An optical glass having a boric acid-lanthanum system is known to be a high-refractivity low-dispersion glass or a high-refractivity intermediate-dispersion glass. As such a glass, there are known those which are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.    [Patent Document 1] JP2002-284542A    [Patent Document 2] JP2001-348244A